A Beach Day
by MeronS
Summary: The six Matsuno brothers go on an impromptu trip to the beach. Being the brothers they are, they just can't stay out of trouble. AgeAU, Oso is the oldest.


It was, once again, a lazy Sunday morning in the Matsuno household. The weather outside was perfect. The sun was shining. It was warm but not scorching hot. There were some stray clouds floating in the beautiful, blue sky. But the Matsuno family's children weren't outside enjoying the weather and playing games, no, all six of the brothers were in the living room lazing around doing absolutely nothing productive.

Osomatsu was lying on the floor with a couple of pillows to support his feet and neck. He was reading some old comics from his secret stash while sipping on some beer which had sadly already reached room temperature. Even though these comics weren't pornographic, surprisingly, he still wouldn't let his little brothers touch them and possibly ruin them with their sticky fingers and such. The oldest really could be OCD about the stupidest things.

Karamatsu was practicing for an upcoming play his class would be performing very soon. He had his make-up, costume and the play's script on the table in front of him. The second oldest had finally landed the main role and was more than excited. He had even made sure to sew some sequin into the otherwise bland costume of his. He'd pick out fitting sunglasses, too, a bit later. The play would be performed in the graduation ceremony. The ceremony where Karamatsu and the rest of his class would graduate. Everything had to be perfect. He simply couldn't screw this one up. Not when all his brothers and both parents were in the audience, watching him perform.

Choromatsu was tucked into a far corner of the couch, reading a book. The nearing end of the school year didn't only mean vacation but also a flood of different exams before all the fun could even begin. Choromatsu was determined to show his parents that his idol hobby didn't affect his success in school. They had been doubtful when Choromatsu had spent a whole weekend away from home in some convention despite having an exam on Monday. He did okay on the test, though maybe worse than usually. To be fair, the teacher of the subject the test was on made it his job to get as many of his students as possible to fail.

Ichimatsu was quietly judging the second oldest and his flashy clothes from where he was sitting on the sofa. He had a cat, a stray, on his lap. He was feeding the skinny cat some dried sardines in hopes of getting some meat on its bones. Ichimasu wasn't too stressed about school. He'd let it go as it went and not care about the grades that much. As long as he passed, everything was okay with him. Although Ichimatsu knew his parents might've wanted him to try a bit more, but they also knew not to push their son too much. Ichimatsu was more delicate than he seemed.

Jyushimatsu was watching a game on TV. Glued to the TV screen he glanced at his brothers every once in a while to see what they were doing. He'd smile at Karamatsu's ridiculous costumes, feel like hugging Choromatsu for working so much and crawl next to Ichimatsu and pet his cat with him. He didn't do any of that though and simply focused on the game once more. He'd snuggle his big brothers later. His favorite pitcher was about to enter the field and he couldn't miss it for the world. Jyushimatsu's attention span was also incredibly low, the pitcher in the screen had all his attention for now.

Todomatsu, nickname Totty, was lying on the floor next to Osomatsu. The little baby giggled as he played with some toy blocks. While building a small tower he'd smash or throw one of two of the blocks at his big brother. To which Osomatsu only laughed and played along. The blocks were soft and didn't really hurt, so the oldest was okay with Totty hitting him. If he was hurting him though, he's of course tell the little one to stop. Osomatsu's over-dramatic reactions earned a squeal and more laughter from the little one.

"Ah! Totty, I'm dead! Dead!" Osomatsu screamed as he placed his comic away in favor of his act, "Look what you've done!"

Osomatsu then continued to let out chocked sounds as he held his 'hurt' side before he finally dropped 'dead' onto the floor next to his baby brother. The oldest brother's tongue hung out as he tried his best to hold his breath to add some effect to his act.

"No! Osomatsu!" Karamatsu felt like joining the fun so he crawled to the scene before dramatically throwing himself onto the body of the oldest, "Wake up, brother!"

Osomatsu smiled at his little brother, "No, Karamatsu, I can't. You must go on living without me."

"Osomatsu! Who's going to take care of us now?" Karamatsu was crying now, fake of course.

"You be the oldest from now on", Osomatsu had lowered his voice to a whisper and with what seemed to be the last strength he could muster he whispered to his little brother's ear, "The porn is behind the cupboard. And Chibita promised he'd personally come to our house to collect our debt this time."

"To hell with that!" Karamatsu smashed his big brother's head to the floor, gently.

Totty laughed and clapped his hands at the small act, "Oo-o!"

It was almost scary how ignorant the small baby was of the violence his big brothers displayed. He was going to grow up to be one hell of a teenager.

"I know Totty. How could brother leave such heritage?" Karamatsu sighed as he lifted his little brother up, tickling him in the process, "That pervert."

"You know I can hear you", Osomatsu mumbled from the floor, "And they're not bad! They were all picked out by me! The quality is high!"

"Don't care", Karamatsu mumbled, uncharacteristically cold, dropping Totty on top on Osomatsu's stomach, maybe a little lower than what would be comfortable, "Don't leave such things to your little brothers. Especially the debt. We can burn the porn but it's more difficult to get rid of that."

Before Osomatsu could protest any further, the boys' mother came into the room.

"Boys! It's such a nice day outside, why aren't you out playing something?" Matsuyo asked them. She placed a tray on the table before sitting down herself. She had cut up some watermelon and it looked absolutely delicious.

Choromatsu flipped a page in his book, "I need to study. Besides, we can never agree on anything to do."

"Baseball!" Jyushimatsu cheered. He had moved to sit next to their mother in favor of watching the game. His mouth was already full of melon, juice dripping down his chin.

"That's what I meant", Choromatsu sighed.

"What's wrong with playing baseball?" Matsuyo asked, picking Totty up. The baby had crawled to his mother when she had sat down and whined to be picked up. Those puppy eyes were also hard to say no to.

"We all aren't as good as Jyushi", Choromatsu continued, "It's hard to enjoy playing a game you can't play."

"Hmm", Matsuyo couldn't help but agree. Jyushimatsu was the ace of his team after all. The others were mere beginners in the sport. Teaming them up was difficult if not impossible.

"And Totty can't play either", Karamatsu pointed out, offering the baby his plush bunny.

Matsuyo agreed once again. She was deep in thought until her face lit up almost as if she just remembered something, which she probably had. The brothers' mother had a terrible habit of forgetting the most important of things.

"I and your father have a meeting with our old classmates today! How about we drop you off by a beach. It's on route to the place after all", she suggested, "How could I have forgotten about that."

"You're not late are you?" Karamatsu was worried. Their mother could really be forgetful at times.

"No, no! But we'll need to leave quite soon if we want to make it in time", Matsuyo reassured him, "Come on! Get to packing! We'll take the bus."

The brothers knew there was no place for argument. Their mother had decided that they would go to the beach. That was final. Guess they had something to do for today after all.

"The beach!" Jyushimatsu screamed in excitement. Even Ichimatsu seemed to light up a bit.

Totty followed suit, although it sounded more like a 'bea' than 'beach'. Simple words he could manage but longer ones were still hard for the little baby. His big brothers' names, much to their disappointment, were also on the list of words still to practice.

"Where even is our beach stuff?" Choromatsu huffed after good ten minutes of futile searching with Karamatsu, "When even was the last time we went to the beach?"

"I can't remember", Osomatsu admitted from the kitchen, where he was arguing against his mother's ban of beer on the beach. He knew it was for the best to be sober but that didn't mean he was going down without a fight.

"Ichi and I found pool noodles!" Jyushimatsu came running to the kitchen, flailing the colorful floating devices around like swords.

"And a bucket and some spades", Ichimatsu added with a mumble.

"Great job!" Karamatsu praised his little brothers. He was busy trying to fit floaties on Totty, who didn't seem to like the orange plastic equipment and voiced his opinion rather loudly while also trying to pull Karamatsu's hair.

"But what is that in the bucket?" Choromatsu suddenly asked as he saw Ichimatsu holding the bucket as far from himself as possible. There was also a scratching sound coming from it.

"It's Hercules!" Jyushimatsu told his big brother, "Isn't he huge?"

"Hercules?" Osomatsu came to the scene, the whole beer thing forgotten, "Wow! That's a huge beetle!"

"Jyushimatsu" Matsuyo sighed, "How many times have I told you not to keep bugs? I know you take good care of them but what if they got into our pantry or something? They'd eat everything."

Jyushimatsu had taken the bug out and was holding it in his arms now. The second youngest avoided his mother's gaze, clearly seeking help from his big brother Ichimatsu.

"Jyushi", Ichimatsu mumbled, "Don't you think Hercules would be happier if he was free?"

"But I give him vegetables and take him out for walks every day", Jyushimatsu mumbled back, watching the bug now climb up his arms.

'No wonder it looked like he had been eating all his vegetables these past few days', Matsuyo sighed.

"You don't think he misses his friends?"

Jyushimatsu nodded quietly, clearly agreeing with his brother now, "I'll go let him go. Can I give him some cucumber as a snack?"

"Of course", Matsuyo smiled. She encouraged her sons make their own decisions and think them all through. This was exactly what she was hoping for, "Should I cut some for you? I can add in some tomatoes too. I think Hercules would like them."

Jyushimatsu's frown changed to a smile and he quickly climbed on a stool to see his mother prepare the feast for the bug and its friends in the garden.

Ichimatsu watched his little brother. He was proud of him. Ichimatsu knew just how much Jyushimatsu liked the bug so letting it go must've been hard for him.

"Should we ask your father to build a dining place for the bugs?" Matsuyo asked as she watched Jyushimatsu wash the tomatoes for her, "It could have a roof and some hiding places for the little ones."

"Can dad do that?" Jyushimatsu's eyes were sparkling. The thought seemed irresistible for him. He could watch all the bugs he wanted without catching them.

"I don't know. How about you release Hercules, put the vegetables in the garden and go ask him?"

"Yes!" Jyushimatsu agreed as he carefully placed the beetle on the now cut up vegetables and carried the plate outside carefully.

Ichimatsu followed his little brother quietly.

The mother smiled as she watched her sons go. They were really growing up. A year ago Jyushimatsu wouldn't even have thought about releasing his precious pet back into the wild.

"Your swimsuits should be with your other clothes", Matsuyo then turned and told Choromatsu who was trying his best to pack the brothers' stuff when no one else would, "Except for Jyushimatsu of course. He has them on already."

Yes, they weren't shorts. They were swimming trunks.

Finally, the family was ready. And they were almost in time. Almost.

Lucky for them, the bus wasn't jam packed with people despite the date and fine weather. One would've thought everyone would be outside and enjoying their holiday. Apparently not.

Osomatsu was already asleep by the time the bus began to move. Karamatsu, with Totty on his lap, sat next to the oldest.

Choromatsu sat next to the parents. They talked about school and other normal things. Matsuzo even offered to help if Choromatsu had something he didn't understand in his books. It maybe didn't look like it but Matsuzo had been good at science back in the day. The mother, Matsuyo, excelled in languages.

Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu sat together, a bag full of beach toys in the middle seat.

Jyushimatsu was drawing what looked like a beetle. Ichimatsu helped him color his little piece of art.

"You're really lucky. Mom wouldn't let me feed the cats in the yard", Ichimatsu told Jyushi as he sharpened a pen for him, "I've asked her multiple times too."

"The cats can eat the cucumbers too", Jyushimatsu simply hummed. He knew his big brother was a bit jealous but there was no going against their mother, "Or do you think they like tomato better?"

Ichimatsu let the subject drop with a smile, "Alright. I wonder if they'll like those. I should build a shelter for them, too. Maybe I'll ask dad for help."

"This is your stop", Matsuzo told the brothers as he lifted their beach bags down for them. They had crammed them on top on the seats and onto the bus's rack, "We still have more to go. We'll call you when we're done."

"Alright", Osomatsu yawned, letting Karamatsu take the heavy luggage. He'd carry Totty for now, since he was lighter.

"I packed you some snacks", Matsuyo was already fussing, "But there's some money too so you can go eat somewhere."

"Yes, mother", Karamatsu reassured her, "I bet the boys are too eager to have fun. They won't even remember that they should eat. I promise I'll buy them some ice cream later."

"Remember the sunscreen!" Matsuyo shouted from the already moving vehicle's window as her sons were leaving. Karamatsu clearly hadn't succeeded in calming their mother down even a bit.

"Alright boys!" Osomatsu struck a pose as he turned to his little brothers, "We got our umbrella up and our towels down. Now all we need is a change of clothes before the party can begin!"

"Yeah!" the rest agreed, all diving for the bag containing their swimming trunks. All except Jyushimatsu, of course. He was too focused on getting a bucket and spade out. The second youngest was going to try and find some cool rocks and sea shells to take home to his mother and to decorate the upcoming bug hotel with.

The five didn't take that long to change.

Osomatsu was wearing very basic red swimming trunks with a pair of flip flops. He wasn't looking forward to swimming as much as he was to just lying around and relaxing.

Karamatsu had his sunglasses on and a pair of glittery speedos. Although the second oldest seemed really pleased with his pick of clothes, the five other, even Totty, seemed to cringe as they saw their brother step out of the dressing room.

Choromatsu had gone with a much more traditional look, much like the oldest. He, too, had swimming trunks on, green of course. He also had a straw hat on to keep himself from getting a sunstroke. Choromatsu was busy trying to fill a swimming ring he had just bought. It was Nyaa-chan themed. Choromatsu couldn't wait getting on it and lazily floating around all evening.

Ichimatsu had his purple trunks and a short sleeved hoodie on. He was a little self-conscious of his chubby body and tried his best to be subtle about it. Ichimatsu was also a bit paler than his brothers so he really didn't feel like he had the perfect beach body, not that any of the brothers had.

Totty had a more vintage look. Instead of swimming trunks, the baby had a swimming onesie. It was baby pink with white stripes. He was also rocking a straw hat, much like his big brother Choromatsu. Picked out by yours truly Karamatsu of course. He couldn't help but spoil the youngest. The orange floaties weren't on just yet. That must be why the baby was all smiles.

"You look great!" Osomatsu couldn't help but laugh as he saw Karamatsu come out, carrying Totty on his back, "You know the sun is shining already, right? Do you need to compete with it?"

Ichimatsu couldn't help stifling a laugh, as did Choromatsu.

"But of course, brother!" Karamatsu hummed, holding Totty above his head now, "I could've gotten you a pair too. They're handmade."

"No thank you", Osomatsu told his little brother with an awkward smile, "There's enough sparkle for the whole coastline in those thongs of yours."

"They're speedos", Karamatsu pointed out, not really getting his big brother's sarcasm. Totty squealed in agreement, trying his best to reach Karamatsu's sunglasses. They were one of the baby's favorite chewing toys, after all.

"Whatever", Osomatsu shrugged as he lied on top of one of the towels the six had set down. He was going to rest and enjoy the shade. After that he just might take a dip in the water, if it wasn't too cold.

"Choromatsu, do you want to come and look for sea shells with me and Ichimatsu?" Jyushimatsu bounced next to Ichimatsu, who was holding his little brother's hand. An order from the parents.

"I could look for them in the water", Choromatsu offered. He just wanted to try out his new swimming ring.

"Alright! I'll check the shallow water too", Jyushimatsu was all smiles. The three younger brothers couldn't swim just yet. Ichimatsu could for maybe a minute, but he wouldn't be able to swim on his own. Jyushimatsu much less. Totty was in baby swimming school.

"Only knee-deep", Karamatsu reminded the trio from where he was sitting on the towel, lathering sunscreen on himself and Totty. Despite asking for it to be done for him, Osomatsu could do it himself.

"And don't forget your sunscreen!" Osomatsu added, "We don't want you getting a sunburn."

Osomatsu was the one to get sunburnt if anyone. He'd be too lazy to try and reach for his back and just leave it be and whine later when his back was red as a tomato. Ichimatsu was the next one in line though, his skin didn't really get a tan. The skin went from zero to a hundred without any stops in between.

"Okay", the three sang as they formed a line in front of Karamatsu, who was already done with Totty. Osomatsu finally decided to help too, and put the cream on Choromatsu.

"There, all done!" Karamatsu finally announced as he finished Ichimatsu with a generous amount of cream to the face, "Now go and play. Totty and I will follow you shortly. Then we can build a sandcastle."

"A huge sandcastle!" Jyushimatsu cheered.

"Of course! The biggest on the beach!" Karamatsu promised.

Osomatsu smiled, cracking one of his eyes open to look at the three go. The six of them only had one medium sized bucket and a couple of spades with them. Good luck with building a sand castle with those.

"What would you like to do, little one?" Karamatsu asked Totty as he bounced the baby on his lap. The second oldest would glance to the shore every once in a while to check the other three little brothers. He had told them to stay in his and Osomatsu's line of sight at all times but it would surely be a difficult thing to remember with so much beach to explore.

Not that Osomatsu would admit it, but he too checked to see his little brothers play together nicely. He just pretended to sleep. It was too hot to actually sleep, so he'd just lay down and relax.

"How about a little sip of juice?" Karamatsu suggested, taking the sippy cup out, "Then we can play with your beach ball."

Totty put his arms up with a wide, toothy smile. The tiny white teeth had just began popping out and it was getting increasingly hard to find the baby toys for his teething that he actually liked. Karamatsu's sunglasses were his favorite for now.

"Alright. Mommy made some watermelon juice. Fitting for the beach theme, huh?" Karamatsu offered the baby the cup. Totty took the thing eagerly and began drinking away.

Karamatsu would fill the ball while the baby was busy with the juice so that the two could play right after the younger was finished.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, the baby was done and voiced it loudly with yet another squeal.

"You done with your juice?" something like a nod as a reply, "Should we check your diaper? Let's check that one before we play. It wouldn't feel nice to play with a full diaper now, would it?"

And just as told, Karamatsu checked the baby's diaper right there on the towel. Osomatsu crinkled his nose at the smell but didn't say anything.

"Now we can play", Karamatsu clapped his hands as he finished packing the smelly diaper away.

The two played together while Osomatsu kept watching the three playing in the water. Without asking for it, Karamatsu knew the oldest would do that. He could focus on entertaining the youngest of the Matsunos.

"Ooh! You're going to become a goalkeeper when you grow up! Check out those moves!" Karamatsu praised his little brother as he blocked the ball every time Karamatsu would gently push it to his side of the towel. Totty was propped up with a bag since he couldn't sit up on his own quite yet.

"Kaa-a!" Totty laughed, a hand in his mouth. It was unsure whether he agreed or disagreed with his big brother's career choice for him.

"Another block! Great job, brother!"

"Look Ichi! I found a crab!" Jyushimatsu came running to his big brother, showing him the contents of the bucket he was carrying. And indeed, a small crab was sitting in the bottom of the said bucket surrounded by rocks, seashells and pieces of smooth glass shards.

"I found some fish", Ichimatsu mumbled as he checked the bucket, and carefully put in some more shells.

"Where?!"

"Over there. By the rocks", Ichimatsu pointed at a rock formation just some meters from the coastline, "You can see them from here. Just stay still so that they won't swim away."

Jyushimatsu concentrated and stayed unbelievably still, checking if he, too, could see the fish.

"I can see them!" Jyushimatu whispered as he finally spotted the shiny backs of the silver fish, "There's so many!"

Ichimatsu crouched down to pick up yet another beautiful shell while his little brother was clearly thinking of a way to catch the fish, "Hey. You think we could find more of those crabs?"

"Hmm", Jyushimatsu contemplated, "Maybe. I found this one by the rocks over there. I bet there's more."

"How about we surprise Karamatsu?" Ichimatsu grinned darkly.

"Yeah! How?" Jyushimatsu was oblivious to the devious plan his big brother was forming in his head. He was just happy that Ichimatsu wanted to spend time with him. Jyushimatsu had been devastated when his brother had gone to school. It meant that the two didn't have as much time together as they used to.

"We collect as many crabs as possible", Ichimatsu explained quietly, as if afraid that Karamatsu could hear them, "Then we show them to Karamatsu."

"Does Karamatsu like crabs? Did he ask you to find him some?"

"Sure. He said he'd love to see some but doesn't have the time to go find them."

"Alright! I'll find brother some cool crabs!"

"Great", Ichimatsu smiled. Of course Karamatsu hadn't asked his little brother to bring him crabs but that was what he was going to get anyways. A bucket full of them.

The two set out to collect as many of the little creatures as possible before their time on the beach would come to an end.

Lucky for them, it seemed like the good weather had not only managed to attract people but crabs too. In the end the two got at least a dozen. Their sunbathing was disturbed but the two brothers would make sure to return them all to the exact same rocks after they had fulfilled their plan.

"Choromatsu! What's up?" Karamatsu asked his younger brother as Choromatsu made his way to their towels dragging the swimming ring behind him, "Was the water too cold for you?"

Choromatsu sat down, taking a towel from their bag to dry himself with, "Not really. It's super nice, actually. There were some fish too. They tried to eat my feet."

"That sounds great! Sorry I couldn't join you. It must be boring to swim by yourself", Karamatsu sighed, rolling the ball for his baby brother once more, "I'll come with you a bit later. Maybe we should have a little game of beach volleyball. How does two against two sound? One can be the judge and hold Totty while the rest play."

"Sure. Let's ask Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu when they return", Choromatsu joined the ball game, the more the merrier. To be honest, he had been getting a bit bored just floating around. The waves had been fun though but you were bound to get tired of everything eventually, even the waves.

"Do you want to join, brother?" the second oldest asked Osomatsu, who was still lying in the shade. He was currently snacking on some potato chips.

"Maybe", Osomatsu mumbled looking somewhere in the distance, "Ichi and Jyushi are returning too. Wonder what they found."

"Osomatsu! Look, I found some cool rocks!" Jyushimatsu ran to Osomatsu's towel, getting sand everywhere in the process. Osomatsu wrinkled his nose as his snacks got their fair share of the sand too. Osomatsu had thought that the chips had been a bit bland and in need of spice but this crunch was too much for him.

Jyushimatsu then unceremoniously dumped a pile of rocks onto the lap of the oldest before he could even say anything. They were a mixture of cool and hot as well and wet and dirty. Just perfect.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks", Osomatsu mumbled as he observed the rocks, "They're really pretty. Are you going to give some to mom? Bet she'd love to decorate with them."

Jyushimatsu hummed with a nod, "I have one for you too! Here!"

The rock was small, and not quite as smooth as the rest. But it was red, like a clay brick. Osomatsu loved it. It was easy to handle and fit right onto the palm of your hand.

"Thank you. I love it!" Osomatsu pat Jyushimatsu's head as he rolled the small rock on his hand his ruined chips forgotten. He could always buy more.

"I have one for Karamatsu and Totty too! Choromatsu already got his", Jyushimatsu added, digging through his pockets to find the rocks in question.

Karamatsu's was a shining one, fool's gold and some other minerals it seemed. Totty got a really smooth, sparkling white rock, which Karamatsu told he'd take care of since Totty was keen on putting the thing in his mouth.

Choromatsu's had been a seemingly basic rock. The gray surface was broken though, revealing the beautiful hidden secrets of the small rock. It had some crystal-like shapes inside, they were a very light green color, too.

"You're really good at finding these things, brother", Karamatsu praised his little brother, "You too Ichimatsu."

Jyushimatsu was beaming, proud. Ichimatsu blushed a bit, shrugging it all off as just him following his little brother.

"Hey! How about we play some beach volleyball next?" Karamatsu asked his brothers as they had all taken care of rehydrating themselves and had a small snack while they were at it, "Choromatsu got the idea."

"It was your idea", Choromatsu mumbled, helping Jyushimatsu open another juice box.

"Volleyball?" Jyushimatsu tilted his head.

Ichimatsu mumbled a few helping hints to his little brother's ear, since apparently all he seemed to know about sports revolved around baseball.

"Ah!" Jyushimatsu suddenly brightened up, like a lightbulb had switched on on top of his head, "The one with the girls in bikinis!"

Osomatsu gave his little brother a huge thumbs up, "Yes! Yes, that one exactly!"

It was one of the few sports the oldest followed. For obvious reasons.

"We-Well, I guess you can call it that", Karamatsu sighed, "Yes, that one. So, wanna play?"

"But we don't have bikinis", Jyushimatsu pointed out innocently, "We're missing equipment."

"That is not something you need to play volleyball", Choromatsu took the wheel when Karamatsu seemed unable to continue his explanation with a straight face, "All you need is a field, a net and a ball. It's fairly simple."

Jyushimatsu nodded, "The rules. Explain the rules."

"Alright", Choromatsu had to take out his phone out and rely on the help of the magical world of the internet for this one. He didn't really know the full set of rules for beach volleyball or even regular volleyball for that matter. Not that the brothers would follow them for that long. Choromatsu would give them about five minutes.

When the short explanation of the rules was done, it was fairly obvious that the brothers were indeed going to play beach volleyball next. Jyushimatsu was practically bouncing with excitement as he held to the ball.

Lucky for them, there were some nets set up on the beach already so that they wouldn't need to improvise. Only god knew what they would come up with.

Before leaving to follow the rest, Ichimatsu carefully placed a towel on top of the bucket he had brought. A move that went unnoticed by everyone else but Jyushimatsu, who knew the meaning behind it too. They wouldn't want the crabs escaping of getting hot before they had showed them to Karamatsu, after all.

Ichimatsu was the judge. He didn't do that well in heat and was already quite fatigued. Karamatsu would need to check and make sure his little brother wasn't getting a heatstroke or something as Ichimatsu was prone to getting those too. Totty was seated on a beach chair the brothers had rented out a bit earlier.

"Alright! Start!" Ichimatsu yelled from the edge to Karamatsu, who was the one to begin the match.

'Does he even know how to hit that thing?' Ichimatsu mused. Well, he'd soon find out.

"Check this out, brothers!" Karamatsu fixed his sunglasses before taking a pose and getting ready for the hit, "Super start pitch!"

'Wouldn't you call it a hit?' Ichimatsu sighed as he watched the ball travel through the air and straight to the net, on Karamatsu and Choromatsu's side.

"Did you even listen to the rules when they were explained?" Osomatsu laughed, "You're supposed to hit the ball here, not your side."

"Point for us!" Jyushimatsu cheered.

"Wait. Wait!" Karamatsu was blushing wildly, "Give me another try! It was my first time. I still haven't perfected my form."

"What will judge Totty say?" Ichimatsu glanced at the baby sitting on the chair, "Will we forgive this mistake and give the player another try?"

Osomatsu giggled. Totty couldn't even speak.

"Gaa-a! Guh!" the baby drooled, swinging his stuffed bunny around, almost throwing it.

"I see", Ichimatsu was nodding as if listening to the baby's opinion, "So you suggest we give everyone three tries to get the ball to the other side of the net? They're beginners, after all. I see your point. That is generous of you, coach Totty!"

Osomatsu was laughing by this point, 'When did he become our coach?!'

"Team Choromatsu and Karamatsu! Two more tries after which the ball will move to the other team alongside a point!" Ichimatsu announced. Totty clapped his hands in agreement.

Karamatsu got the ball to fly far and high enough with his second attempt.

"Dive for it, Jyushi!" Osomatsu cheered, "Hit that thing so hard it'll fly to the moon!"

There was no need to tell Jyushimatsu. He was already going for it, at the risk of getting his mouth and every other hole and crevice of his body full of sand. He managed to reflect the ball and it flew back to the side it had come from.

"Great job!" Osomatsu clapped.

'You do something too', Choromatsu sighed. He knew the team was screwed when he had been paired up with Karamatsu but the other team didn't seem to be doing any better. Guess he had to take the lead. They were going to lose otherwise.

"It's coming back!" Karamatsu stated the obvious, "Get it with your super punch, Choromatsu!"

"Say what?" Choromatsu glared as he slapped the ball back over the net and right to Osomatsu's face.

"G-Great job, brother", Karamatsu gave a weak thumbs up. Reminder, don't piss Choromatsu off. Not that Karamatsu understood what got his little brother pissed off in the first place.

"A great block by Osomatsu! That face is like a brick wall!" Ichimatsu was getting into the game, his voice rising a few notes higher than his usual mumbling.

"Great job Osomatsu!" it was Jyushimatsu's turn to cheer for his big brother.

"Shut it", Osomatsu held his nose in pain, "I'm never playing this again."

Totty squealed in delight.

In the end, Karamatsu and Choromatsu's team won the game. Not with skill but with style, as Karamatsu would put it.

Choromatsu's fast and short balls were something even Osomatsu's face couldn't stop. They'd hit the front of the field on the opponent's side, where neither Osomatsu nor Jyushimatsu were to protect it.

"We'll get you!" Osomatsu was fuming. He was very competitive. Let it be horse races or friendly beach volleyball games, Osomatsu would turn it into a bet of some sort.

"Second round! Second round!" Jyushimatsu chanted from Osomatsu's shoulders where the older had lifted him in the duo's latest attempt of blocking the opposite team's hits.

"How about that sand castle?" Ichimatsu pointed out, "If we don't start now we might not have the time to build it."

"Ah!" Jyushimatsu was shocked as he too came to the realization, "The castle!"

Karamatsu took Totty onto his lap, "We can continue later, if we have the time."

"Easy for you to say, winner", Osomatsu mumbled, following the rest to a more fitting place for sand castle building. Jyushimatsu was still on his shoulders, enjoying the ride.

"It's not like you bet something on it", Karamatsu smiled at his brother's agony. Osomatsu really was a bad loser.

"But I could've!"

Jyushimatsu was whispering something to Osomatsu's ear the whole way back to their towels. They were going to fetch the spades and the bucket. Only hands weren't going to build a killer castle, after all. They needed some tools.

Osomatsu only nodded, an evil grin forming on his face. Guess he could get his revenge on Karamatsu for beating him in the end.

"I like the way you two think", Osomatsu agreed on Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu's little plan.

"Karamatsu! Can we build the sandcastle on you?" Jyushimatsu asked all innocent as the two made it to the shoreline where their castle would soon stand.

"Okay. Why?" Karamatsu was quick to agree. Anything for his little brothers. He didn't only pamper Totty, as much as it seemed so.

"We thought it might look even more awesome if we did it that way", Ichimatsu pointed out, taking the bucket from Jyushimatsu.

"If that's the case!" Karamatsu lied onto the sand, his eyes sparkling. Ichimatsu finally admitted his awesomeness! What a great day!

"And now we cover you with sand!" Osomatsu smiled eerily as he and the rest began their task.

Choromatsu had been informed of the plan a bit earlier and he was all in, as expected. Sibling love is such a wonderful thing.

"It's cold! Don't take the sand from the water!" Karamatsu screamed as Ichimatsu dumped yet another serving of sand on top of his big brother.

"The wet sand keeps its shape much better", Choromatsu explained. He and Totty were trying to build the towers of the castle. Karamatsu's constant fidgeting didn't help.

"Kaa!" Totty fumed.

"Aa! Look what you've done, Karamatsu! You broke Totty's tower!" Osomatsu roared, petting the baby's head. Totty was close to tears. He had used all the skill his tiny hands could muster trying to build that tower and now it was gone, alongside Totty's dreams. Well, maybe not quite but almost.

"I'm so sorry, brother! Forgive me!" Karamatsu would've wanted to rise and hug the breath out of the little one but he didn't want to risk breaking more of the towers the baby had built.

"Then don't move around that much!" Choromatsu huffed, encouraging Totty to try again, which the little one did.

Karamatsu froze, "Yes!"

All the sand on top of Karamatsu's chest was getting heavy though and making it harder to breathe. The wet sand was cold too, as mentioned earlier.

"Then to decoration!" Osomatsu finally cheered as the five, but Totty, stood up to admire their handiwork.

Karamatsu was totally covered in sand, minus for his head, much to Osomatsu's disappointment. He had been going for the head too, before Choromatsu stopped him.

There were some clear towers there and there, but also two large hills on Karamatsu's chest and something that looked almost like abs a bit lower. Karamatsu looked more fabulous than ever.

The decorating began quite normal. Jyushimatsu placed a couple seashells there and there. Totty helped him the best he could, abandoning the idea of eating the little things for now.

Then came Osomatsu and Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu had the bucket and Osomatsu had a huge pile of slimy, wet seaweed. And of course, they dumped the whole thing straight onto Karamatsu's face.

"What is it?! It's cold!" Karmatsu screamed like a little girl.

"Just a little something to decorate with", Osomatsu explained, laughing at his little brother's obvious discomfort, "I thought your hair needed a little something extra to make it even prettier than it was."

"Then what is crawling on me?! I can't see!"

"Crabs", Ichimatsu simply stated, watching Karamatsu try his best to stay still not to break any more of the towers Totty and Jyushimatsu had built.

"Crabs?! Where did you get crabs from?" Karamatsu tried to blow the seaweed off of his face but with no success.

"Ichi told me that you had never seen a live crab before", Jyushimatsu smiled, "And I found one and showed it to him. Then Ichi told me we should collect more and show them to you. Are you happy? Aren't they so cool?"

Karamatsu didn't have the heart to tell his little brother to fuck off and take the little creatures with him. Ichimatsu had obviously lied to Jyushimatsu. Of course Karamatsu had seen crabs before. And he didn't want to see them again, one had pinched his nose so hard it had been red for a week. Don't ask how that happened though. It just happened.

"Ye-Yes they are!" Karamatsu tried his best to smile so that the lie would go through, "Now could you please take them off of me so that I can see them a bit better."

"Sure!" Jyushimatsu went to crab a few. They were hard to catch so removing all of them would take some time.

The others helped in the end, after about ten minutes of seaweed and crab torture that is.

Choromatsu held Totty while keeping the stray crabs from pinching the baby's tiny feet. Osomatsu and Ichimatsu picked a few of the crabs before deciding to just watch Karamatsu's expressions as the sea creatures tickled his face.

When all the crabs were removed, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu went to release them back to where they found them. Just as they had promised to the little creatures. They could continue living their simple lives. Their mission had been fulfilled. Very well.

Ichimatsu actually gave the crabs a small salute as he watched them go. Got to give them the respect they needed.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! We're sorry!" Osomatsu tried to get Karamatsu out of his pouting. The second oldest had been at it ever since being freed from the sand. Totty was trying to slap the pout out and Karamatsu couldn't help but crack a smile at the youngest and his weak, sticky hits.

Choromatsu made Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu apologize too, since the whole thing had been their plan all along. Ichimatsu took the blame like a good big brother and told Karamatsu that it had all been his idea. Jyushimatsu had had no idea that the second oldest didn't actually like crabs.

"I thought you'd like them. They're super cool", Jyushimatsu mumbled as he twisted his hands. Being forgiven did help but he still felt guilty for teasing Karamatsu. He had thought that he had done the right thing. All the others had been smiling too.

Karamatsu crouched down to meet his little brother's eyes. Totty was still on his lap, now chewing on Karamatsu's sunglasses.

"It's okay, brother", Karamatsu offered a wide smile, "I'm not mad. I was surprised, that's all."

"Really?"

"Hm-m", Karamatsu nodded, "Maybe we could all just look for crabs the next time and not throw them at each other."

"Okay!" Jyushimatsu agreed.

Ichimatsu, too, nodding. It was hard to feel guilty when Karamatsu's reaction had been so ridiculous. He wasn't going to stop tormenting his big brother. He might not use crabs next time, to be fair.

"How about we all pack up and go eat some ice cream? Who's with me?" Osomatsu finally suggested, brotherly hugs and a lot of apologies later.

"Mother send a message saying they're ending their meeting soon", Choromatsu added, "She'll call us when they leave."

"Well if that's the case", Karamatsu began, "Ice cream!"

"Ice cream!" Jyushimatsu cheered, his previous angst forgotten.

"I want vanilla", Ichimatsu mumbled.

So the brothers went to pack their stuff. There luckily wasn't that much to do. The towels had to be brushed clean of the sand and the toys put away. Choromatsu also emptied his ring, with some help from Jyushimatsu who wrestled the poor thing until it was flat as a pancake.

The six decided to keep their swimming trunks on, since the weather was warm enough. They'd just throw on their T-shirts. The clothes would also dry in the summer sun, so it would be no problem to wear them in the bus either. That meant Karamatsu was going to a public place, besides the beach, with his speedos on. The thought sent chills down the brothers' spines.

Then it was time for ice cream. Karamatsu carried the bags while Osomatsu, yet again, took the baby. Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu and Ichimatsu ran ahead, eager to see all the flavors the shop had since it was famous for having quite many.

"Hello boys!" the vendor, an older man, greeted the boys as they walked in accompanied by a jingle from a bell on the door, "What can I get for you?"

"Ice cream!" Jyushimatsu cheered, Totty screaming something similar with him.

"Well, lucky for you we have a lot of that!" the vendor laughed, spreading his hands to present the large assortment in front of him, "From vanilla to fruits and other sweet wonders! From cream to sherbet!"

The brothers' eyes were sparkling as they scanned all the flavors.

"It will really be hard to decide", Karamatsu mumbled as he dug his wallet out. They'd all get two balls each. Karamatsu was feeling generous.

"What will you take, Ichi?" Jyushimatsu had his nose on the display's glass, his breath fogging the surface.

"Vanilla", Ichimatsu told him, he too, in the same position, "Maybe chocolate chip or peanut butter."

"Hmm", Jyushimatsu scratched his head in thought, "I can't decide! There's so many!"

The shop owner smiled at the boys' distress, ready to serve them whenever they were ready. There were no other customers in at that time.

"What are the most popular flavors?" Karamatsu asked, trying to decide on only two flavors himself.

"Ice cream is popular no matter the flavor!" the man laughed, "The fruits are very well liked, as usual. The chocolate is popular too, as well as the peanut butter and cookie chip."

"That's it! Cookies and peanut butter it is, sir!" Osomatsu came to a decision first.

"Great pick!"

"Osomatsu, can I taste yours if I take something else?" Choromatsu asked, eyeing the weird fruit flavors not found in their local super market. He'd love to try those.

"Sure, if I can taste yours!" Osomatsu gave his little brother a thumbs up.

Choromatsu nodded, turning his attention back to the chilly treats, "Then, can I have one ball of kiwi and one of mango?"

"Sure!"

"Vanilla and pistachio", Ichimatsu decided.

"Coming right up!"

"Let's put some of the strawberry and blueberry for this little guy", Osomatsu told, holding Totty up a bit. Osomatsu had tried his best to pick out something not to sweet and not too sour. The baby was sucking his hands. He absolutely loved ice cream.

"Righto!"

"Mister! Double chocolate and Pop Rocks for me!" Karamatsu pointed to the flavors.

"I want pudding and mixed berries!" Jyushimatsu waved his hands.

"Alright! Wait a minute and I'll roll those bad boys for you", the vendor told them, getting cups and spoons out.

The next minute or two was spent marveling the man's skills with the ice cream spoon. The balls were perfect. They almost looked like marbles.

The six had to clap for the man when he was done.

"There you go, enjoy!" the brothers got their treats, "Anything else?"

"No thank you", Karamatsu said, "I'll pay."

The rest went to a table and sat down to wait.

"It's soooooooo good!" Jyushimatsu smiled as he took yet another spoonful and put it into his mouth.

Ichimatsu agreed with a nod, a spoon in his mouth.

"This is really just as good as they say", Karamatsu nodded, offering his cup to Choromatsu, who wanted a bite.

Osomatsu seemed to be in seventh heaven since he didn't reply.

Totty's face was full of ice cream. He really liked the strawberry one and took the spoons offered to him without any complaint.

The brothers passed the cups around, taking a taste of every flavor they had. The perks of having many siblings.

The brothers enjoyed their cold treats and the vendor's talking. The man was a colorful character and the brothers found themselves laughing with him.

Finally, the mother called, telling the six that she and the father had just boarded the bus and that it would be by the beach in about half an hour.

"You're welcome back anytime!" the vendor told them as the brothers bid him their farewells.

"Thank you", Karamatsu smiled as Jyushimatsu waved. Ichimatsu waved too, shyly.

The bus was on time and the brothers boarded it. Karamatsu threw their luggage on top of the seats and sat down to the places the parents had pointed out for the six.

"Did you have fun?" Matsuyo asked them as the bus began to move, "Should we have stayed longer?"

"We had super fun!" Jyushimatsu reassured her, "I got you some shells and rocks!"

"We played a prank on Karamatsu too", Ichimatsu smiled from next to his little brother.

"A prank?" Matsuzo asked. His little boys just didn't change. Always playing pranks on each other. It was like that back home too, and had been for as long as he could remember. The latest one had involved some toothpaste and mayonnaise.

"I got a face full of crabs and seaweed", Karamatsu sighed, "I was buried in sand too."

The parents couldn't help but laugh. This was new and a fresh take on the whole prank thing. They hoped the revenge prank would be something equally fresh.

"How did things go with you two?" Choromatsu asked.

"We had quite a lot of fun", Matsuyo told them, "We got to meet all our old friends and just talk. Our old teacher was there too."

The parents' day sounded a lot more boring to the brothers than theirs. It must be an adult thing.

"They were shocked to hear that we had six children", Matsuzo laughed, "They didn't think we'd have any children at all!"

"Guess they were wrong", Karamatsu smiled.

"Very wrong", the parents agreed.

"Say, how about pancakes for dinner? I got a good recipe from one of my old classmates", Matsuyo suggested after a while.

"Pancakes!"


End file.
